


Rewrite the Stars

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Short One Shot, Singing, Soft Girlfriends, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Kim has a recent obsession with a certain song, and Trini decides she wants to surprise her girlfriend.





	Rewrite the Stars

 

Trini honestly doesn’t understand how Kim can listen to the same songs almost every single day.

She loves her girlfriend very much, no question, but it’s not a quality Trini would say is one of her favorites.

Kim has been obsessed with a certain song for the past three weeks. It’s some song from a musical Kim had made her watch at the movies on date night.

Trini knows that after the first week Kim made a conscious effort to not listen to it in the car when she’s with Trini. And Trini’s grateful for it, but she doesn’t mind hearing it once or twice a week. 

Trini doesn’t mind because Kim normally sings along, and Trini loves to hear Kim’s voice. Her voice is smooth and soft and Trini is a complete sucker for it. She also loves how happy Kim is when she sings. She normally only sings when she’s happy and comfortable with who’s with.

The first time Kim sang in front of Trini was a month into dating. They had been cooking in Kim’s kitchen and playing music off Kim’s phone. The song had changed to a more chill pop song and the moment Kim started softly singing under her breath, Trini had almost cut her finger instead of the fruit she had been slicing.

Trini had turned in shock and smiled when she saw that Kim’s eyes were closed and she was using a spoon as a microphone. Once the chorus hit, Kim had spun and turned around, opening her eyes to find Trini gently smiling and watching Kim as she sat on the counter.

Trini had watched as Kim’s face suddenly gained a cute rosey flush. She started sputtering words out as Trini jumped off the counter and slowly walked towards Kim. Trini had softly grabbed Kim’s hand and pulled her closer, spinning her around and then wrapping her arms around her. Kim smiled back and started to sing again, but louder and with more confidence. Trini and Kim had danced around the kitchen for the rest the song giggling in between verses.

 

After that Kim sang around Trini more often, to Trini’s utter joy.

Of course Trini sang for Kim as well, she doesn’t leave her girl hanging in duets. Trini knows she has a better voice than most people, but she just really sings for herself and Kim. She likes to serenade Kim when she feels like her girl needs a pick me up, or if she’s in a romantic mood.

 

So Trini’s planned a special surprise for Kim.

When Trini actually sat down and listened to the song she couldn’t help but think of herself and Kim at the start of their relationship. Trini had been hesitant and scared but Kim encouraged her to be herself and be open about who she is with no fucks given. Together, they had found enough strength and confidence to be public with their relationship.

Kim and Trini are alone in the pit, practice had ended and the guys went out to the pier to have their ‘guys’ night’ really, it’s just their way of trying to make the girls feel bad about constantly keeping saturdays as their date nights.

After two months of interacting and getting used to the ship they all had made upgrades to it. This included a speaker system that all of them had deemed mandatory. Trini had been playing music off the speakers quietly while she waited for Kim to finish stretching. Once Trini realizes Kim is just about done she plays the song Kim’s obsessed with.

Kim’s head whips towards Trini once she recognizes what song it is and grins when Trini rolls her eyes back. Kim softly starts singing as she walks towards Trini dramatically, waving her arms around and pointing at her.

 

_You know I want you, It’s not a secret I try to hide._

_I know you want me, So don’t keep saying our hands are tied._

 

Kim wiggles her eyebrows as she continues to sing and Trini giggles in response. Her girlfriend is such a dork.

 

_But you’re here in my heart,_

_So who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?_

 

Kim takes Trini’s hand at this and pulls her closer as she starts singing the chorus.

 

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine,_

_Nothing could keep us apart._

_You’d be the one I was meant to find._

 

_It’s up to you, and it’s up to me._

_No one can say what we get to be,_

_So why don’t we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours tonight._

 

Kim and Trini are spinning and dancing around the room giggling and laughing together as the world around them turns into a blur and the only thing they can see is the other’s smiling face. Kim spins Trini away from her and across the pit, and her jaw drops when Trini opens her mouth.

 

_You think it’s easy,_

_You think I don’t want to run to you._

_But there are mountains,_

_And there are doors that we can’t walk through._

 

The corners of Trini’s lips turn upwards as Kim’s eyes brighten and she’s smiling so wide her face must hurt. Kim’s standing across the pit fidgeting in place, and it looks like she’s ready to sprint over to Trini.

 

_I know you’re wondering why,_

_Because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls._

_But when we go outside,_

_You’re going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all._

 

Kim takes a step forward but stops when Trini’s hand moves up. Trini shakes her head before continuing, taking a step to the side.

 

_No one can rewrite the stars._

_How can you sat you’ll be mine?_

_Everything keeps us apart,_

_And I’m not the one you were meant to find._

 

Trini and Kim are circling around the room. Kim’s body is practically shaking she’s so excited, she just wants to run to Trini and hold her in her arms.

 

_It’s not up to you,_

_It’s not up to me._

_When everyone tells us what we can be._

 

They’re getting closer to each other now, the circle growing smaller with each step.

 

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world and be ours tonight._

 

Suddenly Trini reaches out and grabs Kim’s hand spinning her around as they both start singing together.

 

_All I want is to fly with you,_

_All I want is fall with you._

_So just me give all of you._

 

They briefly break apart, and Kim points at Trini as she sings

_“ It’s not impossible .”_

 

_“ Is it impossible? ”_

Trini grins and takes Kim’s hand and she sings the next line with Kim

_“ Say that it’s possible. ”_

 

Trini and Kim start dancing around the room again, spinning each other around and grabbing each other’s hands to keep their connection as they harmonize perfectly.

 

_How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart,_

_Cause you are the one I was meant to find._

 

They look like they’re flying, they are spinning and moving so fast they’re a blur of brown hair, yellow, pink, and smiles.

 

_It’s up to you, and it’s up to me._

_No one can say what we get to be,_

_And don’t we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours._

 

They both slow to a stop. Trini’s hands are on Kim’s hips and Kim’s left hand is resting on Trini’s shoulder while her right hand cups Trini’s jaw.

Trini whispers “You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide-” Kim interupts her with a passionate kiss. The kiss only breaks because Kim’s smiling so much it’s hard to actually kiss her.

When they both pull their heads back a little they’re both panting; they had definitely used a lot of ranger speed to dance that fast. But the smile on Kim’s face is so wide with pure happiness and joy that Trini knows she’d gladly do that a hundred more times to see her smile like that forever.

“Baby!” Kim presses her forehead against Trini’s and wraps her arms around her neck.

“Yes Princess?” Trini smiles as she pulls Kim closer, she has a sudden and undeniable need to have Kim as close as possible. Kim quickly gives her peck on the lips.

“I can’t believe you learned the song for me, you’re such a softy.” Kim teases, rubbing her nose against Trini’s.

“If you tell anyone I’ll have to run away.” Trini deadpans, but it’s nowhere near effective since Kim can see Trini’s smile. Kim decides to play along anyway, she knows that Trini is still a little shy about how much of a romantic she actually is.

“Nooooo, you can’t! Who else will sing and dance with me? I also wouldn’t have a hot girlfriend to kiss, and that’s just cruel.”

“I see, that would be quite the problem. I guess I’ll stay around, as long as you keep my secret.”  

“Your secret is safe with me.” Kim grins and kisses Trini again.

And while Kim wasn’t lying and did keep her promise to Trini. When she went to grab her phone later, she realized that since she had set her phone up to record her stretches; she now has their whole duet on video.

It’ll be Kim’s little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I love comments :) thanks for reading!


End file.
